


high in that good stuff

by ohkhunny



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkhunny/pseuds/ohkhunny
Summary: "Hyunwoo hyung, I think Honey and Kyun are stoned in their studio,” Kihyun blurted.





	high in that good stuff

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank N (@karimbenzo) for helping me form the idea and betaing this story. 
> 
> Secondly I want to thank my lovely Jeab for also helping even though she doesn't like Monsta X and was purely doing this cause she loves me!!!
> 
> Third of all, I want to thank the marijuna dealer that decided replying about his goods on a shownu eats post was a good idea. Me and N had a great big laugh and this genius headcannon arose. So thank you dear dealer!!!

Where Hyungwon got the cannabis from is not important ( _ or maybe it is because he’s an idol and Monsta X really didn't need any scandals _ ).    
  
But what Jooheon did know is that he finally got into some of Hyungwon’s stash and now he and Changkyun are full on stoned. They’re both trying not to cause a ruckus but it’s hard not to when everything is funny under that weed haze.    
  
Just as expected, Changkyun decided now is a good time to ask his most recent doubt, "Hyung, do you think that if aliens came down to earth and we decided to have sex with them, we would form a new subspecies?”   
  
Jooheon looks on with mouth open and a very thoughtful look. "You mean like Percy Jackson?” He replies after a few seconds.    
  
Changkyun eyes widened, and before he could share his agreement Jooheon's phone rings.    
  
~   
  
Kihyun knows that waiting up for the maknaes is useless. Jooheon and Changkyun are known to get fixated on whatever track they were producing, possibly foregoing food and the time. But he still wanted to call to make sure they were alright or that they didn't need any extra snacks.    
  
But as soon as Changkyun picked up the phone in greeting, Kihyun knew that something was amiss. The over giggling of both Jooheon and Changkyun, the breezy tone and not to mention how slurred his words are. Kihyun just knew the boys got their hands into something they shouldn't have.    
  
Kihyun didn't want to be right but as he walked into his room, shared with both Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, he knew that he was most likely correct.    
  
"Hyunwoo hyung, I think Honey and Kyun are stoned in their studio,” Kihyun blurted.    
  
Hyunwoo simply rolled his eyes as Hyungwon simply rolled over to fall back to sleep. Kihyun could only stare knowingly at Hyungwons form.    
"Kihyun-ah, I hardly doubt they would do that, this is a studio in the Starship building. If our manager found out, he would have their heads. They just know not to do that.”  

 

Kihyun just stared blankly at Hyunwoo and his incredibly dumb statement.    
  
~   
  
After a lot of freaking out on Jooheon's part and slurred confidence on Changkyun's, they finally ended the call. They both stared at each other and suddenly burst into laughter again. They really pulled one over on Kihyun.  _ Not _ .   
  


It was already 11pm and they figured a few snacks would help them in their writing process. In hindsight, they most probably didn't need to get anymore snacks since both their studios had too many stashed away in drawers, plus the Starship idol kitchenette. But what would a few more wons spent do to their pockets?   
  
~   
  
It was finally 1am when Kihyun heard the door code being pressed in. He and Hyunwoo were staying up watching some news report as they waited for the kids to come home. Kihyun wanted to prove Hyunwoo right.    
  
When the boys ( _ not _ ) quietly entered the house with their small giggles and hushed whispers, the lights suddenly turned on the living room. Jooheon and Changkyun looked at each other and quickly tried to make a run for their rooms, but Kihyun quickly caught them by their hoodies.    
  
They both looked like sad puppies looking at Kihyun, but Kihyun had the will to not get caught up in their pouty lips and tear rimmed eyes. Taking a closer look at their eyes though, they were rather red rimmed and their outfits had a distinct smell that Kihyun only knew Hyungwon had on the odd occasion.    
  
"I TOLD YOU!" Kihyun suddenly stated, looking between Hyunwoo and the now clearly startled puppies. He looked immensely proud.

  
Hyunwoo just simply rubbed his neck and knew that in the morning he would have to give the maknaes a serious talking to. Although hypocrisy may be his biggest flaw since the time he found out about Hyungwon’s stash, he too has been having a blunt or two when things get stressful. It is no surprise that Hyungwon was a great listener and an even greater food buddy.    
  
Clearly Kihyun was going to give them a good roughhousing tonight, but one question remains:  _ Where does Hyungwon have the time to get cannabis in the middle of all that sleeping he does? _

  
  



End file.
